In Your Arms Tonight
by rizzleshargitay
Summary: my first benoah (Olivia and Noah) one shot. it takes place following the slightly disappointing ending to season 18 episode 17. Olivia finally gets her two hours of personal time with her sweet boy. it may sound a little depressing, but it's not. it's meant to be sweet.


In Your Arms Tonight

A/N: written in third person point of view. words written in italics is the character(s) talking. my first story. reviews are extremely appreciated. :)

" _two hours of personal time?"_

" _absolutely."_

Well, that was the plan. Right as Olivia was walking out of the squad room with Noah beside her, the call comes in about the congressman being shot at the Chinese restaurant the team thought they were done with. She takes Noah back to stay with Rollins and Jesse while she goes to figure out how long this new development is going to take.

" _is this ever going to stop?"_

 _that's the million dollar question it seems._

 **three and a half hours later**

She drops by back at the squad to pick up Noah and finally head home for the night. She can't help but let out a big sigh of relief and smile when she looks back in the rear-view mirror and sees him fast asleep in his car seat. That sweet little boy has given her more joy than she ever could imagine having before.

He's still asleep when they get home so she uses what energy she has left to carry him across her chest upstairs to her apartment door.

She drops her bag at the door and lays him down on the couch so she can shed her coat and boots. Even though it's almost four hours later and the most hectic day, she's still going to make the most of that two-hour personal time with Noah. They both need it more than ever.

His little faint snoozes from the couch brought her back to the present as she made her way back to her bedroom to change out of her work suit. A bath is definitely in order tonight. She drags her feet across the carpet to the bathroom to get the water running in the tub. Some bubbles wouldn't hurt either. Anything to calm her mind and focus on what her and Noah are going to do with the rest of their night.

Once the water is hot enough and the tub is filled to her liking, she goes back into the living to wake up Noah. He's slept too long but that doesn't matter anymore. She pushes back some of the hair that got matted to his forehead.

" _Hi, my sweet boy. Someone had a nice long nap."_

He's rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

" _Momma!"_

Her heart melts every time she hears him say that.

" _hey. That's my boy. Let's go get you washed up for the night okay?"_

They make their way back to the bedroom where she puts his sweaty clothes in the hamper and then strips out of hers. She doesn't care about privacy at this point. She just wants to be close to him tonight.

The water has cooled enough to where it won't bother him when they get in. She lets him splash around while she cleans herself off before moving on to wash his hair. She could practically fall asleep with the way this bath feels, but she fights her tired eyes to watch Noah play with his rubber ducks and toy sail boat. Bath time with him is always a moment to cherish.

Normally he would be really to get out by now, but because of his extra-long nap today, she lets him ride out his energy and keep playing with his toys. She knows when his cue comes though, he always seems to gravitate to her breasts. That's his comfy spot. _Who would blame him?_

He lays his head down on her chest, so she wraps his little arms around her neck and drains the tub with her foot so they can finally get out.

Once they're both dried off, she takes Noah to his room so he can pick what pajamas he wants to wear tonight. Race car undies and a Captain America onesie wins. She picks him back up and puts him on her hip so she can now go put her pajamas on. A simple pair of underwear and her deep purple silk set wins.

Dinner isn't even on her mind but she knows he's going to want some the second they walk into the kitchen. He sits carefully on the counter and uses her waist as balance while she reaches to get his box of goldfish from a cabinet.

" _it's a little late for dinner tonight buddy, but how about some goldfish, some fruit, and some juice for now? I promise we'll have a better breakfast tomorrow. What do you say, sweet boy?"_

He nods his head and asks for a banana.

" _banana it is!"_

There's no point in eating at the dinner table so she puts the snacks on his Paw Patrol plate and hands him his matching cup with apple juice in it. As for her dinner? Two oranges and a glass of red wine that she will make last for a while.

Noah taps her on the stomach to tell her he's done and wants down. She chuckles as he makes his way to the living room to get some of his favorite stuffed animals to sit on the couch with. She grabs her wine and makes her way to the living room as well. Before she turns the TV on to watch his cartoons for the night, she gets her phone out of her bag to check it. Nothing major happened while she was away from it, thankfully. Some texts from Amanda checking in on her and Noah make her smile though.

Their friendship has had its ups and downs since Rollins came to her unit, but right now they seem to be in a good spot with things. They both know what stress comes with the job and today was a real eye opener. Not only did she want to protect Noah with everything inside of her, but he also felt the need to protect Amanda and Jesse as well. No one messes with Mama Bear Benson.

She calls Amanda real quick to tell her that her phone was turned off when she got home and that her and Noah had just the relaxing night they needed. She made sure all was well on Amanda's side, hearing a cooing Jesse in the background. They were okay.

Now it was time for cartoons with her sweet boy. He was patient while waiting for her to get off the phone and come over to sit with him on the couch. She curled up against the back arm of the couch and pulled Noah into her lap. He pressed his little body up against her front, so she grabbed the blanket from the top of the couch and covered them up. With one arm around him and one arm in his hair, they were ready for cartoons.

He made it through one episode before his breathing evened out and he was asleep in her lap. She let the cartoons running even though she wasn't watching. The wine got ignored.

She's going to eventually fall asleep with Noah in her arms and happiness in her heart. Nothing felt better to her. This is the life she always wanted.


End file.
